rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Turmoil - Legacy Saga
Creator: ItachiShari (Jesse Phelps) Release: Around Spring-Summer 2007 Genre: Action/Fantasy Role-Playing game Gameplay Time: 4 to 5 hours(estimate) Status: (Currently being planned) Story Completion: 10% Total Map Completion: 0% Enemy Completion: 0% Skill Completion: 0% Weapon/Armor Completion: 0% Item Completion: 0% ESRB Rating: M for Harsh Language and Scenes of Intense Violence Website: Currently Unavaliable Forum: Currently Unavailable |} Turmoil Legacy is a sequel to the game "Turmoil X" and is being made by a 13 year old teen using the RPG Maker XP. It is the second in the three part series, and reunites many characters from the first game. Story Klaymor and Dodger are dead. FANG still lives on, yet the final attack by the heroes was immensly devastating. The loss of their leader, General Haoro, has caused the once proud force to separate, and now it's pieces drift around with nowhere to go. The war has ended for now, but something small is stirring, and it will grow into what is known as "The Legacy". Characters 'The Heroes' Vincent: A boy in 9th grade, he is popular, nice, and is the sweetheart of his grade. He is dating Bailey, and he often obsesses about her. Even though he has a cheerful attitude, he is not the sharpest tool in the shed. Kaizo: A 9th grade transfer student from Japan, Kaizo is often picked on because of his heritage. Vincent stood up for him one day, and now they are best friends. Since that day, students have come to respect him. Bailey: A 9th grade girl and the younger sister of Savoc, she is just as smart, and is very attractive. She is dating Vincent, and love's nothing more than embarrassing him in front of his friends. Savoc: A computer programmer and hacker, he was the only survivor of the FANG destruction mission. Not having to actually fight during the battle, he feels deep regret for the loss of his friends, and blames himself for their death. 'The Villains' The FANG Army: The leading enemy of Turmoil X, they have been reduced to small groups of "drifters". With nowhere to go, they wander around and commit minor crimes like bank robberies. Legion Empire: New to the Turmoil series, they play the main baddies. Once know as the "Clawdrome Republic" in the East, they have relocated, and appear to be looking or something they call "The Legacy".... Locations Many areas will be explored in "Turmoil X". Some of which include: FANG Base: The game starts and ends here, and it is also where the "soldier mini game" is played. Junks Club/Bar: The player will spend much time here, as it serves as the main "base". The club has several locked rooms, which range from weapon areas, to a hot tub lounge. The more tasks you perform for the club, the more doors you will be able to unlock. Various Cities: There will be cities of modern day technology, and haunting abandoned areas. Gameplay A turn based game like most others. The character's picture does not appear in battle, so it's a type of FP system. YOU choose the story! With three different characters, that means three ways to play. Control conversations based on your attitude. Multiple endings make for a fun re-play of the game afterwards. There are a number of puzzles in which you play as a FANG Soldier, and you can unlock different things by winning these events. Skills Abilities are based on the currently equipped weapon. They range from weak, but continuous attacks, to strong and slow cannon blasts. Graphics Graphics from "KNight Blade: Howling of Kerberos" with custom graphics coming soon by ItachShari. Release Info As of now, nothing has been announced, but a demo should be up soon, which show off the battle system, and allow the player to try out the "Soldier Mini-Game". Category:Demo Projects (PC) Category:Pages with outdated infoboxes